Oh Where Is My Toolbox?
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 37. Phineas and Ferb can't find their toolbox. Without it, they can't build anything, so they're going crazy. Haven tries to calm them down. Doofenshmirtz tries to beat his high score in Sirtet. Episode Summary It's a peaceful summer day. The boys are chilling in the backyard with some of their friends: Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Hannah, Lauren, Tanner, Amanda, Haven, Heidi and Dylan. Tanner suggests they build a giant rocking chair. Irving likes the idea, thinking it would be fun and relaxing. Phineas thinks that's great, and he'll get started as soon as he gets his toolbox. Phineas nor Ferb can find it. They decide they're going to find it. But both of the boys are twitching, because they can't invent. Isabella thinks deja vu. Haven thinks it's best to comfort them in their time of apparent pain. Then, she wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a vegetable garden. Perry throws aside a tomato and cucumber. Monogram tells Perry that Doof has done nothing but video games all day. He thinks he should get Doof connected back to evil. With the boys, their friends are searching for their lost toolbox. Haven is busy calming the boys down. She tries several methods including yoga, rapping about spas, and moon ice cream. Nothing works, so she grabs a random movie and puts it in. It's just a stupid movie about a living museum. Ferb thinks it's cool, but it makes him want to build more. Haven thinks this is going to be harder than she thought. At Doof's place, all you can hear is an old 8-bit gaming tune. He sees Doof playing the classic Sirtet. He's trying to beat his high score. He doesn't want to get distracted, so he traps Perry in a box. Back with the boys, the search continues. Haven tries to sooth Phineas, but he's about to cry. Haven kisses his forehead and she sings him a lullaby. Phineas starts drifting off to sleep, but he starts dreaming about some projects: the rollercoaster, the skateboard course of doom, a giant ant farm, a giant tire swing, and an ice cream rocket. Phineas wakes up and screams. Dylan asks whats wrong, because he found the toolbox. Ferb wants to know where it was. He said their dad was using it to build a car. Phineas thinks he'll fail, because of the last time he tried. Doofenshmirtz can't just get his mojo to beat the score. He gives up. Perry just lets himself out as Doofenshmirtz cries like a baby. Songs *''The Search For the Toolbox'' *''Haven's Lullaby Song'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "So where was it?" Whatcha Doin Haven Perry's entrance to lair A vegetable garden Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz being a gamer! Continuity *Haven raps about spas and brings moon ice cream ("Spa Day", "Moon Farm") *Second time Phineas and Ferb can't build ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *Phineas dreams about the rollercoaster, the skateboard course, the ant farm, the tire swing, and the ice cream rocket ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "The Beak", "Gi-Ants", "Fly on the Wall", "Perry's Biggest Mission Yet") *Phineas mentions Lawrence building Candace a car ("My Sweet Ride") Allusions *'Tetris': Sirtet is just Tetris backwards *'VeggieTales': Perry finds a tomato and a cucumber, paired like Bob and Larry. The episode title is based on The Hairbrush Song *'Night at the Museum': Haven pulls out a movie about a living museum *'Metal Gear Solid': Perry's trap is an obvious reference to Snake Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37